comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhuman Service Agency (Earth-70709)
'''Superhuman Service Agency (SSA) '''is a team formed to keep the world safe from all kinds of threats. SSA works like it sounds, public service, but more of a "military" and "real hero-like" typed public organization. The team consisted of various super-humans, or Meta-Humans working together as a government-like-agency organization. Brief Story The SSA was formed in the USA after growing threats around the world that even the military can't really handle well. The team acted like the SHIELD of Earth-70709 with a little mix of Suicide Squad and Thunderbolts element inside, along with small amount of Avengers-like theme alike. The SSA takes mission worldwide in any place where threats, even super-human ones, can go on and cause havoc. The SSA's main base is in the USA. And unlike the other super-human "hero" team, this group is already known for much years, making them gaining the trust of the world. The SSA is funded by the government itself, along with independent sources. The history of the SSA can be "traced back" to 2012, where a super-human terrorist attacks Heathrow airport in the UK. And when the local military forces tried to defeat him, it was no brainer, and he destroyed his attackers. But luckily, a super-human, who will be the leader of the current SSA, arrived to defeat Abdul. And it was a success, and finally, 2 months after that "incident", the SSA is formed. And currently now, the SSA is investigating a "strange case" of a special project by the US government, which resulted the now Fantastic Four in the former-special-project base now named The N-Base. And the investigation resulted a fight between the investigation team and the Fantastic Four members, but then ended with a truce. Secondary Division After the truce and fight with the Fantastic Four, the SSA realized that they need more than 6 of them of the primary roster/division to go on with their objective. In so, they formed a secondary division some weeks after the truce with the F4. The secondary division serves as the reserve members for the SSA or backup team in case the primary SSA members are in a bad trouble or critical situation. Also, in case the primary division is out for another situation, the secondary division will take the primary division's place temporarily until the primary division returns. Members Primary Division *Nolan Kent (Earth-70709) *Anthony Edward Thompson (Earth-70709) *Piotr Rasputin (Earth-70709) *Charles Bruttenholm (Earth-70709) *Albert Thaddeus Simmons (Earth-70709) *Floyd Barton (Earth-70709) Secondary Division *Augustus Octavius (Earth-70709) *Andrew Parker (Earth-70709) *Abigail Chang (Earth-70709) *Simon Castle (Earth-70709) *Jackson Murdock (Earth-70709) *James Rhodes (Earth-70709) *Brittany Johnson (Earth-70709) Trivia General and First Division *The SSA's logo is actually "based" on the organization called "Special Forces" (SF) from the game Mortal Kombat. **The logo version used for the SSA is the new Special Forces logo from Mortal Kombat X. *The SSA is like a mixture of SHIELD (Marvel), Thunderbolts (Marvel), and Guardians of the Globe (Image comics), along with a little BPRD (Dark Horse comics), as well as some JLA (DC comics). **The team's name in short, SSA, also resembles DC comics' super-hero team short name, Justice Society of America, or in short, JSA. *"Opposed" to those of the Fantastic Four of Earth-70709, nearly all of the members of this team are Meta-Humans, while the F4 are Meta-Mutants. *Most of the members here are the amalgamation of some heroes from comic books, with the exception of Piotr Rasputin. Second Division *The second division has more members than the first division because Omni-Man demanded "something more than 6 people" although they're a little bit weaker than the primary team, which means that the secondary division makes up their lack of strength with numbers. *Some members are based on video game characters. Some members are also actually the same as their mainstream version, but has a different name, such as Dr. Octopus, being real-named Augustus Octavius instead of Otto Octavius. *Some of the secondary division's roster are made up of original characters. *This is the first SSA division to have a female member. Category:Teams Category:Organizations